Spalttered BloodFinally an Update!
by Passion4degrassi
Summary: It was an ordinary day at Degrassi until someone let the gun out and Spalttered BLood All over Degrassi(Contains: School Shootings Lots of Violence) UPDATED IN HONOR OF MY PSYSIC PREDICTON OF RICK BRINGING A GUN TO DEGRASSI BEING ACURATE!
1. The first Shot

Degrassi seemed to be a safe school happy peoples no problems. However there was still a physco path on the loose. A boy who caused an abusive relationship, pain agony, defeat, despair and tragedy. Everyone hated him he hated them. He even caused damage to his Ex Terri Mc Gerror. His name was Rick. He would turn a tragedy into the most violent act in Degrassi history. An event that would cause hysteria throughout the students of Degrassi. It all started on a regular school day just like yours but instead it will end in disturbing yet painful images...........

On Friday the 13th on a cold day of March of the year 2005 a regular day students happily congregated into their cliques or little clusters. However not everyone was in a cluster. A young man named Rick stood on the side by the tree facing the school. It would be his last time lurking around Degrassi. He had plans of revenge to hurt anyone who has hurt him. He hated his life terribly. Finally everyone packed inside the building except for Rick who walked in last shooting the first person he hated.

He sat outside waiting by the spot where his first target usually went during first period the girls' bathroom. Where popular senation Paige Michalchuck went to powder off and put on the remaining makeup she missed. He waited for ten minutes until his target finally arrived with her boyfriend Spinner Mason. They saw him and gave him an evil look. He smiled as aimed the gun at Paige. She made a scream as Spinner jumped in front of her and was shot in the knee he was surrounded by blood. Paige fell to her knees and cried to comfort him. As Rick ran away and fired more gun shots.

That's when the madness begain............


	2. EVERYONE RUN!

EVERYONE RUN!!!!!!

Paige sat next to Spinner as he was crying in agony. More shots were fired more screams were heard.

"Paige don't worry about me!" Spinner yelled "Save Degrassi it's our only chance"

"Are you gonna be ok honey bee"

"GO!"

Paige kissed Spinner and ran off.

Meanwhile:

BANG!

Everyone in Mr. Simpson's media emersions class jumped as they heard a sound and loud screams. Emma Nelson ran out first and saw an unlikely sight. Sean's former girlfriend (NOT ELLIE) was on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood...DEAD!

"OH MY GOD" Emma screamed, "Snake!"

Everyone ran out of the class Manny Santos ran next to Emma and clasped her hands onto her mouth. J.T York ran up to her and comforted her as pour down her face. She made muffled cries into his shoulder. Sean ran up to Emma as she cried he hugged her saying it was ok. Mr. Simpson pushed ahead of the crowd and gasped.

"Kids remain calm it's probably an accident" He said, "I'll call Mr. Raddich!"

Everyone was crying especially Emma. She looked at Sean he was crying too. They hugged each other and grasped each other's hands. Then Rick came out and shoot Toby in the leg and ran. Everyone immediately ran away. Sean and Emma still held hands as they ran through the school building. Emma was screaming and crying.

"Emma calm down it will all be ok!" Sean yelled

Jimmy and Hazel were running across from them as they bumped into each other.

"What's going on we were in class and we heard Spinner screaming" Hazel cried

"I don't we were in media emersions and we heard a gun shoot and I went to see what happened and I saw somebody dead" Emma screamed.

"I think there is a killer on the loose" Sean said

Then they heard another shoot fire and heard Ashley scream. They ran over and located her she was shoot in the stomach. She was screaming and moaning from the pain!

"ASHLEY" Jimmy yelled

Jimmy knelt down beside and hugged her.

"Who did this to you! WHO?!" He yelled

"Rick did it! He's doing it for revenge" Ashley said between sobs.

"Guys go get help I'll stay here with Ashley!"

Sean Emma and Hazel started running. Sean and Emma still haven't let go of their hands since the first shoot they heard. They bumped into Ellie who was bursting in tears.

"Jay was shoot!" Ellie yelled.

"What that Basturd! We gotta do something come on"

Emma Hazel Sean and Ellie ran to help save Degrassi and other people from getting shoot!


	3. Youth Of A Nation!

Emma and Sean still haven't let go of each other since the first shot as they ran thought the school. With Hazel and Ellie trailing behind. The Fire Alarm from Degrassi rang off and the sprinkler system started pouring on the heads of the students. Mr. Raddich finally made an announcement:

"Attention students remain calm we are calling your parents. Teachers please quickly and quietly escort your students to the Emergency exits."

You could hear Ms. Kwan say:

"You heard the man get out of here!"

The students ran out of the classrooms as if it was Armageddon all over again. Ellie and Hazel grasped their hands together, as they ran around the building trying to find Rick. They found him as they found Liberty on the floor dead! J.T was hugging her lifeless body as Manny rubbed his shoulders comforting him, as Rick ran to his next victim to shoot.

"LIBERTY NO!" J.T cried in tears.

Sean and Emma finally let go of their hands and over to J.T and Manny. Emma and Sean were crying because of all the great things she did for them. Emma and Manny could understand why J.T was crying over Liberty's death. For the times he turned her down and hurt her.

"That's the guy who hurt Terri why is he hurting us!" Manny asked in great confusion.

"Because he thinks we hurt him!" Sean said. "We didn't he hurt us he hurt Terri he hurt Paige and Spinner. He is freaking taking our lives our pleasure our enjoyment our tears. What we fight for! Do you all understand this is like the Columbine incident? He thinks that we are thinking that we are all perfect we pick on him step on him when it's really him doing it to us! We got to stop this."

"We have to do this together!" Emma added in. "Hasn't enough blood Splattered already!"

"Come on we'll morn Liberty later!"

Sean Emma Manny J.T Hazel and Ellie ran throughout the school as they bumped into Paige.

"Guys there you are!" Paige said "We have to stop Rick Ashley just died and Towers is dying as well"

"He killed Liberty also"

"We gotta go gather the students we need to be a YOUTH OF A NATION!"

They cheered and walked off.


	4. Nightmares and Fear

Sorry for the lack of updates I was so caught up in school! Wow ain't it in honor of My physic prediction coming true and Rick is really gonna be a school shooter for the next episode of Degrassi I will write a brand spanking new update please keep your reviews coming!

HoLlA,

Passion(Nikki)

Jimmy was running through the school alone. Nobody tagged by him until he saw a shadow from behind.

"Hello Jimmy" A voice said

It was Rick with the gun behind his back he smiled from ear to ear.

"Rick Stop you are gonna go to jail you killed innocent people why are you doing this?" Jimmy said

Rick laughed as if he was watching a comedy or laughing like a maniac a psycho like he really is. He laughed and pointed the gun at Jimmy.

"I thought you were my friend! Good Bye Jimmy"

BANG

Craig Manning, Chris Sharpe and Marco Del Rossi were running by each other through the hallway. They jumped every time a gun shot was heard.

"There's another one" Marco said

Craig in all his 16 years has never experienced anything as scary as this. Even not as scary as his abusive estranged father. There was a gun involved in this. The scariest thing that could possibly happen.

They ran further until they stopped and saw a body holding his knee and crying. It was Jimmy who dogged a bullet that Rick shot and ended up landing in his knee.

"Jimmy!" Marco yelled. "Is that you?"

"Marco come here my knee hurts like a Bitch" Jimmy screamed.

"Guys I'll stay with him you find some one else"

So Craig and Chris went to go stumble on their search to find Rick and stop him once and for all!

"Did I just hear another gun shot?" Sean said

Sean hated guns the loud noise how it's hard blow of this bullet can feel like a really hard punch. In his old area Sean always felt scared and afraid that one day the gun can kill him.

But this time it was different:

It was the safe school of Degrassi!

Sean saw a figure with a gun pass by the hallway in his mind he knew that it was Rick and he had to go after him.

Sean went ahead and apart from the rest of the crowd and went to find Rick. But Emma saw knowing how dangerous Rick was from the event that happened the day before.

"_Hey Emma" Rick said with a tar infested body._

_Emma ran ahead next to Rick and stood next to him._

"_Look Rick I am really sorry about what happened today at the quiz show" Emma said "It's their loss" _

_Rick smiled and pulled Emma into his arms and started kissing her. Violently forcing his tongue into his mouth._

_Emma pushed Rick away and smacked him._

"_What the hell was that for?!" Emma screamed "at first I was wrong about what everyone said now I just think you are plain Psycho"_

_Emma ran away leaving Rick alone with a fist at hand._

Emma started to run to Sean and grabbed his arm.

"Emma why are you here this could be dangerous" Sean said

Emma smiled and said:

"I really don't care, I don't want you to go alone, I'm coming with you"

Emma and Sean held hands and ran to stop Rick. They could be the big heroes of Degrassi High, or this could be their last day on earth!


End file.
